


Meet in the Middle

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Shot, F/M, First Time, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her attempt at seducing Scout ending in the young mercenary talking her into utter boredom, Zhanna had left the room where he was convalescing, her dreams of finally laying with a man, the first man who hadn't been related to her or trying to kill her that she'd seen in twenty years, dashed.  Until she saw Soldier walking naked down the hall carrying two shanks of bear meat.</p><p>"Make love to me."</p><p>"Okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet in the Middle

"Make love to me," Zhanna demanded, staring down the naked man walking through her home. He was one of Misha's coworkers, the same as the rambling young man she had given up on, though why he was still walking around naked, now carrying two shanks of meat, she had no idea. She didn't especially care, either. After all, he was already naked, and from the look of him, probably much more sturdy than the scrawny rambling thing she had left behind. It was probably for the best. Yana would have been furious if she'd come home to find Zhanna having sex with a tiny man in her bed.

Soldier stared at the large woman for a moment. Taller than him, broader than him, and definitely more busty, she had long hair tied back in pigtails that stretched past her bottom, to the hem of her short, red nightie. She was soft fat atop muscle, just like her brother, and with her imperious gaze, her eyes burned into him with lust and aggravation. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Okay."

She grabbed hold of him, yanking him across the hall into her bedroom, and slammed the door behind them. The bear shanks Soldier held fell to the floor with a splatter of meaty juices. Neither particularly cared as Zhanna grabbed him and dragged him toward the bed, one arm around his shoulders, the other holding him by the wrist, his helmet joining dinner on the floor. She kissed him hard, lips puckered and closed, and when Soldier parted his to allow his tongue exit, she hissed in a breath, eyes snapping open in surprise.

The American pulled back, eyes searching hers, confusion knitting his brow. She looked just as confused, and in that moment, it dawned on him. She'd never kissed anyone like this before. "Is this your first time?"

"You are first man I have seen in twenty years," she replied shortly, pouting and put-out by her inexperience betraying her.

"And you can't be a day over thirty five," Soldier stated, his voice growing soft, ignoring the possibility that judging her age might not sit well with the enormous woman. "So I'm the first man you've been with."

"...yes."

Soldier smiled at that. She was blushing a little, but he dared not say a thing. She could easily crush him, and though the thought thrilled him in ways he didn't quite understand, he didn't want her to prove it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me show you how to have sex!" the American barked with a broad grin. "It it an honour!"

"Shut up and kiss me," Zhanna grumbled, trying to hide how her lip kept trying to turn up into a smile at the outburst.

So he did, wrapping his arms back around the enormous woman, one broad hand on her back, the other resting at her hip. He tilted in and pressed their lips together again, smiling a bit as he did. Eyes closed, he parted his mouth just a little, urging her to to the same, and slanted in, letting their lips move together.

Zhanna followed his lead, one hand coming up to thread through the burly American's short hair. She sighed through her nose, relaxing into the motion, and when Soldier's tongue slipped into her mouth, she moaned.

He tasted mostly of bear, but a little bit of honey still clung to his mouth. She would have thought someone else's tongue rubbing against her own, licking her lips and teasing at her mouth would have been disgusting, vile even. Instead, the hot, slick organ coaxed her own into action, and soon they were groaning into one another's mouths, making out with little skill but plenty of effort.

Soldier was the one who broke their kiss, moving down to the giant woman's neck and licking a line from her clavicle to her jaw, ending with a small sucking peck. His beard tickled her, and she shied away from the sensation, squeezing her shoulder up to her cheek.

"You are sure about this," he asked.

"Did not stutter." Zhanna was breathless, but the threat was still there, and it made Soldier's stomach do flips. She smiled all the same, frustration gone and replaced with a dangerous sort of playfulness, which flattered her expertly.

"Good." With that, the mercenary was out of her arms, having dropped to his knees. His hands slid up Zhanna's legs, fingers tickling along the soft hair there. She didn't shave, and he thought it a stroke of luck that her leg hair was light enough that it didn't obscure the strong muscle of her calves, which flexed under his touch. Without much ado, he lifted her nightie, slipping beneath it. His hands followed suit, finding their way up the pale expanse of her thighs, muscle hidden beneath soft fat, giving just right under his fingertips.

Zhanna shivered a bit as Soldier's rough hands followed her legs up, heat gathering between her thighs as he roved ever closer to their crux. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until he nosed into the dark hair there, against her vulva, pressing a soft kiss before his tongue slipped out to tease where her lips met. She gasped, a light ticklish yelp escaping her, a few more chasing it as he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her in place and ventured inward, snaking his tongue out to tease at her clit. When hot tongue met the sensitive nub, she ceased her squirming and gripped the bed behind her.

"Wha—ohhhh," came her surprised whine, warm jolts of something completely new streaking through her, winding up her spine. The giant woman eased carefully back against the bed, resting her bottom on the edge of the mattress to steady herself, and spread her legs further.

Soldier took the hint, letting his hands come up to help with his work, spreading her open with careful fingers as he went at her, licking long, flat laps against her clit, urging it to fullness, coaxing it to peek out of its hood. When he felt her hand come down against his head, petting at him through the silk of her nightie, he slipped south, tracing her folds with just the tip of his tongue. He took pride in the way that hand shook, and when he pressed his lips to hers and pushed into her, a shallow, wriggling penetration, he had to actively try not to interrupt it to smile as she groaned.

He strained himself, thrusting in as deep as he could reach, licking her inside and feeling her clenching around his agile tongue, making his job harder as her muscles forced him out. All the while, Zhanna's legs were shaking, thighs spread wider and wider, allowing him full access.

She had no idea this was even an option. In her years of reading, of love stories, romantic epics, even the steamy, paperback drivel she had to harangue Misha into bringing home for her on his visits, she'd never encountered such an act. Who would have even conceived of shoving their face down there, using their mouth of all things to please a partner? It had never occurred to the lonely Russian, even in all of her outrageous fantasies, and she'd thought herself prepared for how things worked, after all of her reading. Clearly, she was reading the wrong books, or the right books were doing it wrong. As it was, she had already been out of her depth when Soldier had kissed her, that tongue a continuing source of surprises and excitement, and she was enjoying her education with enthusiasm.

It was like nothing Zhanna had ever felt, the hot squirm inside her, between her labia, against her clit. Soldier had pulled out and was now licking her from bottom to top in long laps, and it had her panting and whining. When he paused to wrap his lips around the erect nub of her clit, suckling lightly, she howled, bucking up against his unshaven face. His beard tickled at her thighs as she fought not to close them around his head, that magnificent tongue rubbing quick circles over the spot as his lips held it in their warm embrace. It was so much, so much, sparking through her, and she wasn't sure how much she could take.

Then he slipped his finger inside of her.

Zhanna grabbed hold of Soldier's head like she intended to crush it if he stopped. She just might, her moans desperate, unconcerned with volume or modesty. She didn't care. He was inside her. He was _inside_ her! She clenched around his finger, savoring the invasion as he pushed slowly deeper, his rough, calloused skin ending electric prickles through her flesh. He stopped when the knuckles of his hand met her body, and he crooked his finger.

She cried out, like he was pressing a button that shot pure ecstasy straight up her back, heat flooding her body, tension gathering in every muscle. He did it again, and again, hooking in to push that spot, sliding shallowly in and out as he did, practically yanking her against his face, against his tongue, and she soon found herself grinding against Soldier's mouth and not caring in the slightest. Not when he was utterly destroying her with pleasure.

Soldier groaned against her, his tongue working quickly, and when he slipped his finger out to add a second and stretch her, he chuckled softly at the enormous woman's whine and moan, which faded into a bellow as he resumed hooking into the smoothest section of her inner walls. She tasted amazing, musky and not at all bitter, and he could imagine himself staying there beneath her nightie forever, filling his senses with her. She was getting louder, more desperate, and the mercenary braced himself when, as if on cue, she clamped her thighs around his head and howled, clenching in fluttering waves around his fingers.

Zhanna's orgasm hit her with ferocity, taking her whole body in its grasp and ripping the voice from her throat. She clenched everywhere, muscles aching, blotches of white showing up behind her eyelids as the rush hit her, an explosion of tension that rocked her with rolling shocks of perfect sensation. She yowled and warbled, riding it out on Soldier's fingers, shivering and whining, when finally that wicked tongue became too much and with a rough shove, the American was laying on his back on the floor beneath her, a broad smile on his pussy-slick face.

He was also rock hard, and Zhanna couldn't bring herself to look away. That was how penises looked when they were erect?

"Are you okay?" Soldier asked, catching her gaze. "That was good?"

"Oh...yes," she breathed, unsure how to exactly word how utterly satisfied he had left her. She wasn't sure she knew enough English to articulate it properly, how unexpected and unconventional and unbelievable it had been. Anything she could even begin to construct in her addled state seemed insufficient. Instead, she simply flopped back onto the bed, smile not leaving her face. "Yes."

"Good!" The American climbed to his feet, that immense grin still plastered across his bearded face, and seeing it, Zhanna was struck by how endearing it was. He was far cuter than a man who had shown up at her house naked, unshaven, and covered in honey had any right to be. "Are you ready for more?"

"More?" She leaned up on her elbows, looking down the line of her body at Soldier.

"Unless that's all you wanted. I usually start here," he pointed to his mouth, "and work my way down," he took hold of the base of his cock, giving it a playful shake.

Zhanna's eyes followed, inspecting him more closely now. He was circumcised, the end of his length a reddish pink leading to a head that was slightly purple, though she had no reference for whether his size was supposed to be impressive or not. The medical textbooks she'd learned from growing up were largely avoidant of such anatomical peculiarities, and most of the pornographic fare she'd read had spoke only in the vaguest of terms when referring to anyone's genitalia. In the wake of her first orgasm given by another person, she was inclined to discount that form of literature, since nothing she'd read had bothered to even mention how devious a mouth between one's thighs could be.

Taking hold of the hem of her nightie, Zhanna tugged the thing up over her head and off in one hurried motion, baring her body for Soldier, and reached out to him. "Good. Continue that."

Soldier's breath caught. If she'd been beautiful before, now that his eyes were free to roam over her entirety, taking in every soft curve, every hard muscle, every bit of pudge and power in harmony, she was perfect. Her breasts, once displayed coquettishly by the frilly nightgown, now lay exposed, flattening a bit as she laid back, spreading their softness over her chest, round and jiggling with every movement. Her nipples were hard, areolas crinkled tightly, and it made Soldier want to follow that texture with his tongue. Her belly was the barest pudge, enough to hide the muscle beneath, and as Soldier's hands slipped up the width of her broad hips, he found his fingers drawn to her navel, petting a line up her torso on his way to her bosom.

She was soft and round, but still trim and sturdy, and he found himself completely entranced by the immaculate creature before him. Soldier had never seen a woman who so perfectly hit every marker of what he found attractive, and he ached for her.

He climbed onto the bed, onto Zhanna, spreading her legs with his knees to settle between them. He cupped one breast in his hand, squeezing, sighing with arousal at the warm give beneath his fingers, the light squish of fat and flesh in his grip, and he bent down to take her nipple into his mouth.

Zhanna grasped at the mercenary, arching into his touch as warmth engulfed the sensitive flesh, that wonderful tongue laving over it and drawing more prickles of pleasure to the surface. She moaned in gibberish, trying to construct a plea in English but failing utterly, and finally just grabbed him and hauled their bodies close, letting him just take the hint.

Soldier didn't need to be told after that, and he took hold of his cock, guiding it between her folds, rubbing the head against her opening to slick himself. The needy little sounds rising in Zhanna's throat were his last permission, and he slid slowly inside.

She was so warm, so slick, and invited him like he belonged there, inside of her, their bodies joined with an intimate caress. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close, pulling him deeper as she loosed a groan. She crushed him against her body, and he groaned into the soft flesh of her breast, his face smashed pleasantly into it. When he was firmly rooted, he paused, giving her a moment's respite to collect herself, her inner walls contracting against him, squeezing around his cock in rapid flutters of excitement.

"Ja tak hoču tebja," Zhanna purred, the words thick in her mouth. She kissed the top of Soldier's head, grinding her hips against his, shivers rising up her spine as it moved him slightly inside of her.

"I don't understand," came the muffled reply, the American's mouth mostly filled with Zhanna's breast.

Zhanna rocked her hips against Soldier, forcing shallow strokes, thrusting onto him and stifling whimpers. She didn't have the coherence for English! She had a handsome man on top of and inside her, for the first time in her life! "Trahni menja!"

Soldier had no idea what she was saying, but her body spoke loud and clear. He began to trust, drawing out to glide back in to the Russian's relief. She let out choked moans, crumpling in against him as he began a smooth rhythm that rocked their bodies together.

He was hot and hard, firm flesh filling her insides over and over, lancing bolts of pleasure through her. It was a different feeling from his fingers hooking into that one amazing spot, and different from that tongue on her clit. Instead, it was a comfortable dilation, a mild stretch combined with the warm wholeness of something held within her slick walls. Even then, he still brushed that place within her, still rubbed across her clit with his pubic mound, still sent shudders through her with each thrust.

And they were growing faster, harder, the American picking up the pace with vigor as he sucked and nibbled at her nipple, one hand on her hip, the other sliding up to grope at her other breast, squeezing and kneading at the soft flesh. He groaned against her skin, hips snapping, growing a bit rougher with each ingress, jolting their bodies with each stroke, the bed creaking grumpily at the disturbance.

Soldier wasn't sure how much more he could go. Zhanna was perfect, her voice, loosed in moans, made his balls ache as they slapped against her, the tight heat of her body driving him mad. "Where do you want me?" he gasped, a line of drool between his mouth and her breast.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm close; I don't want to come inside of you. Where do you want me to come?" he clarified, growing tense as he continued to thrust, tempting fate.

"Do not care," she hissed truthfully, half-wishing he would finish inside of her. She _had_ learned enough from her textbooks to know _that_ was a terrible idea.

"Okay." Soldier sat up on his knees, taking hold of Zhanna's hips and hammering home, no longer making love but fucking the giant woman, and when he felt his balls hitch up, slipped himself free, taking his cock in his hand to coax himself the rest of the way, tugging out his orgasm with a strangled groan.

Hot come landed on Zhanna's chest and belly, off-white and mucous-thick. She watched in wonder as Soldier pumped out his load, spurting once, twice, thrice upon her soft skin, painting her with his seed. She'd never imagined it would look like that, or how terribly arousing it would be to see it streak over her body in wet splatters. She watched intently as his hand slowed, a bit of the viscous fluid remaining on his fingers, her eyes wide as he brought it up to his mouth to lick clean. "This is—you—you do this?"

Soldier quirked an eyebrow. " _I_ do. I can't speak for everyone, though." He licked the spot off of his thumb slowly, enjoying her face as she observed, eyes glazed with lust. It looked like someone had just discovered a kink.

Zhanna looked down at one breast, where a glob of the stuff remained, cooling in the brisk air. Her eyes flicked back up to Soldier, her smile quirking up into a smirk. "Are you going to clean me like your hand?"

"You?" Soldier grinned. "You mean like this?" he asked, scooting down to bend forward and lick a stripe up her belly, licking up a bit of his come. He locked eyes with the Russian beauty, blue to blue, and grinned when her expression melted into utter lust.

"Da. Like this."

"Okay." Soldier set about lapping at her belly, short, slow licks that took only tiny amounts of his seed with them, taking his time with the makeshift tongue-bath. His hand slipped back between her thighs, the heel of his hand coming to rest against her clit, and began to rub slow circles against her. A chuckle rumbled out of his throat when she bucked into his hand with a moan.

It was entrancing, watching the man lick his own come from her body, the feel of his hot tongue, his soft hums of ardor filling her ears. Zhanna couldn't look away, even as the urge to fall back on the bed, close her eyes, and ride his hand grew more and more powerful. He rubbed pressure and heat back into her gut, and she ground against that palm, unworried about the ignoble sounds that issued from her panting mouth.

Working his way up her torso, Soldier paid extra attention to her breasts, nuzzling and lapping at them, his hand speeding when he'd finished his task, Zhanna's voice growing louder as her body began to tense up again. He leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss and slipping his tongue between them, letting her taste herself and him, their fluids together, on his tongue. I was exactly enough, her arms shooting around his shoulders to drag him in and hold him there as her legs went stock-straight and she arched up with a throaty keen, the heavy waves of her second climax washing over her and threatening to sweep her away.

She shuddered as Soldier's hand slowed and stopped, his strong arms encircling her and holding her tightly as he settled in at her side. She rolled to face him, slotting herself against his body, panting, limp, and utterly satisfied.

Soldier was grinning like the happiest madman in the world. "How was that?"

"I love you," Zhanna groaned against his neck, tangling her legs with his and nosing in against his jaw. "You are not allowed to leave me. Will not have it."

"You can come back with me to America! We can find somewhere to stable and make it into our own love nest."

"We will do this, we will...stable? You live in barn?" the sex-addled Russian wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, and honestly, could not have cared less.

"Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?" he chuckled.

The giantess considered this a moment before grinning. "Da. You are boyfriend now."

"Okay."


End file.
